Heart's Desire
by Soraki
Summary: The war has hit its peak and Draco Malfoy makes a last minute decision based on where his heart lies. [HarryDraco - oneshot]


**02 . 02 . 05 **Re-uploaded with proper english usage and proper spelling for the spell. -sighs- offer of PIECE! AAAAAAAAAGH -stabs herself- Anyway, thanks for the reviews people!

* * *

**Title:** Heart's Desire 

**Author:** Soraki

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None unless I'm psychic.

**Genre:** Angst

**Pairings:** Implied HarryDraco

**Warnings:** Major angst all the way through and an implied character death at the end.

**Summary:** The war has hit its peak and Draco Malfoy makes a last minute decision based on where his heart lies.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the sexy people in the book-gone-movie series do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns them and I'm not making any money out of this fanfic. But donations are always welcome. XD

**Notes:** Yeah, my first work for this fandom. But still my typical first-person POV angst fic. I apologize in advance for any tears this fic may bring on (if it does, then I was successful) and for any spelling mistakes. And I'm sorry if you start crying because of a blatant error (because then I wasn't successful). There are breaches in proper formal grammar that have been used for dramatic effect so don't yell at me for that. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thanks for clicking on this fic and I hope that you'll enjoy it.

* * *

- Heart's Desire - 

I've managed to keep myself out of it for seven years, but now the war's too big. Both sides are recruiting and me hiding is futile.

It's my destiny to become a Death Eater. To side with the Dark Lord and to ruthlessly slaughter hundreds of people just because they were born into the wrong family. To point my wand at my fellow students and say the last words they will ever hear.

Avada Kedavra.

It's ironic, really. I'm to kill all those who were unlucky enough to be born into a family with muggle blood simply because I was unlucky enough to be born into a pureblood family.

I'm not sure when exactly all that Malfoy family-brainwashing wore away. I'm not sure when I began tolerating and even befriending muggle-borns and stopped calling them 'mudbloods.' It was probably Harry's doing.

It's all Harry's doing. Gathering up the legendary Gryffindor courage to come up to me with an offer of peace. Getting me to hang out with them and actually relax along side the Golden Trio. Making me believe that not all muggle-born witches and wizards were useless. Making me fall in love with him.

Ha, a Malfoy with the Boy-Who-Lived.

A match made in hell.

In less than an hour, my father will take me to the Dark Lord to be branded as a Death Eater.

So, now what? What happens to the boy who has always been destined to be a minion of the Dark Lord but has fallen in love with the savior of the wizarding world? Not even Dumbledore knew how to answer that one. So he sent me to this damned mirror.

The Mirror of Erised.

I was a good little boy and I looked into the mirror. I knew what I wanted and that was what I saw.

But it's something that could never happen.

It's a beautiful thing. Seeing myself with Harry when we're older, out of school and into the real world. Seeing us happy, in love, and without this damned war.

Working on opposing sides of the same fight was too much for me. I couldn't become a Death Eater, knowing my number one priority was to kill the one I loved the most. And even if we both survived physically, I wouldn't be able to live mentally. Live with the deaths of my friends and family. Live with myself.

I was still staring at that mirror when Harry walked in with Dumbledore.

Twenty-seven minutes until my father came.

"Draco?" Harry was still at the door. "What do you see?"

I see us. Happy and _together_.

But without a word, I raise my right hand and point my wand straight at the mirror.

"Draco?"

Any spell cast would bounce back and hit me.

Twenty-three minutes.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

The words that fell from my lips were the ones I never wanted to say to my friends.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The spell bounced.

- end -

* * *

Review, please! 


End file.
